


BILL CIPHER AND DIPPER GO AND DIE RANDOMLY

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no</p>
            </blockquote>





	BILL CIPHER AND DIPPER GO AND DIE RANDOMLY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triangular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangular/gifts), [JinnyMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnyMoose/gifts).



Dipper and Bill were there.

 

 

 

AND THEN THEY DIED IN A GORY HORRID DEATH

 

AHHHHHH


End file.
